


Confetti

by shimotsuki



Series: Warp and Weft [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimotsuki/pseuds/shimotsuki
Summary: New Year's Eve, 2002: Remus is almost ready to ring in the New Year when he notices that something is missing.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: Warp and Weft [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486952
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Confetti

Remus sipped at his mulled cider, which was making him feel ever-so-gently warm all over, and smiled. The drawing room of the old Black house was full of soft light and holly garlands and well-fed people having a very nice evening. Harry and Ginny's first time hosting the family New Year's party—"family" being somewhat loosely defined—was a great success.

And then Remus took another look around, put his mug down, murmured a quick apology to Arthur and Angelina, and crossed the room to find his wife.

Dora appeared to be sharing raucous tales of woe from her Auror trainee days with Ron, Hermione, and Neville. He slipped up behind her and put a hand on her arm. "Have you seen Teddy?"

"He's with Molly," said Dora at once, "right over—oh."

Molly was now sitting in a squashy armchair near the fire with a sleepy Victoire in her lap, deep in conversation with Andromeda.

"My turn to check," said Remus. He gave Dora's elbow a squeeze and left the warm drawing room for the cooler dimness of the first-floor landing.

There was no sign of anyone else anywhere on the first floor, so Remus climbed up one more flight and was rewarded by the sound of voices coming from the library. One of them seemed rather high-pitched.

He peered around the edge of the doorway. There was Teddy, lying on his back on a red leather sofa with his feet in the air.

Grinning down at him from the other end of the sofa was his Uncle George.

"Then what?" Teddy demanded.

"Then," said George, "I'll wave my wand, and a cloud of confetti will explode out of every single champagne glass!" He mimed a dramatic flourish with an imaginary wand.

Teddy giggled. "Even mine?"

"Ah," said George. "You're a bit too small for champagne. But I'll find you a fizzy drink, and I'll be sure to charm your cup as well."

"Confetti! In everybody's cup!" Teddy's grin was rather craftier than Remus thought he had seen before.

"What's all this, then?" Remus, emerging from behind the doorframe, managed—just barely—to keep a straight face.

George looked up and held his gaze, masterfully deadpan. "Hullo, Remus. I solemnly swear that we are up to absolutely no good whatsoever."

Remus scooped his own giggling little Marauder up, set him on his shoulders, and gave in to the laughter that was trying to fight its way out. "I suppose Dora will say it's no more than I deserve!"

_—fin—_

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written for the "Winter Hallows Advent" at the **metamorfic_moon** community on LiveJournal in January 2011.


End file.
